This disclosure relates generally to medical wound care systems, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to reduced-pressure incisional absorbent dressings, systems, and methods.
Depending on the medical circumstances, reduced pressure may be used for, among other things, reduced-pressure therapy to encourage granulation at a tissue site, draining fluids at a tissue site, closing a wound, reducing edema, promoting perfusion, or fluid management.
Common dressings, systems, and methods typically include tubing, external canisters, and other components for providing reduced-pressure therapy. These components may be cumbersome for the patient, expensive, and prone to leaking and blockages. Further, the dressing and associated components may require a particular orientation and installation in order for the patient to receive effective therapy. Thus, improvements that enhance patient comfort and usability while maintaining or exceeding current treatment capabilities are desirable.